OG Snow
OG Snow '''is the gangbanger of the Death Sport playable. Biggest Influance Boss from the Saints Row Series Costumes Death Sport * '''Primary: '''Black baseball cap, blue T-Shirt, saggy blue jean shorts, white socks and black tennis shoes. * '''Secondary: '''Black baseball cap, red T-shirt, saggy black jean shorts, white socks and black tennis shoes. * '''Alternative 1: '''Black baseball cap, white T-shirt, saggy black jean shorts, white socks and black tennis shoes. * '''Alternative 2: '''Black baseball cap, green T-shirt, saggy black jean shorts, white socks and black tennis shoes. Bios Death Sport OG Snow was the Caucasian gangbanger and innovator of “Street Fu.” Sometimes he didn't realize, and even the badass attacks. Seeks to become the wealthiest gangbanger in the world. Gameplay He appears as using Street Fu, one of the most impressing of Kung Fu and Street Fighter combined. Movelist Special Moves * '''Molotov Cocktail: '''Snow takes out a bottle full of gas with a rag in it, lights it and throws it at the opponent, setting them on fire. * '''Chain Dropkick: Snow takes a chain and whips it around the opponent's neck. He yanks the chain that makes the opponent come to them and then dropkicks them in the face. * Low Blow: '''Snow drops to his knees and punches the opponent in the groin area. * '''Playin' Dirty: Snow throws dirt into the eyes of the opponent, stunning them. * DDT: Snow gets the opponent into a front face lock and drives their head into the ground. Finishing Moves Killing Blows * 'The Counting Game: '''OG Snow pulls out a MAC-10 and yells “Hey asshole, wanna play the counting game!” He then chambers a round into the gun and points the gun at opponent and says “Count the bullets motherfucker!” OG Snow proceeds to fire the entire clip into the opponent, who is riddled with bullets. When Snow's gun is empty, the opponent staggers a bit, blood leaking out of him/her before falling to the ground dead. Snow lifts up his gun over his head and shouts “FUCK YEAH!” * Burned Alive: OG Snow kicks the opponent to the ground. Soon he comes back into the screen holding a gas can, pouring it all over the opponent. He walking to the opponent's feet and takes out a zippo lighter and with a big smile on his face, throws it down onto the drenched opponent. Fire engulfs the opponent, who screams in sheer horror and pain. After they stop moving and die, Snow takes out a cigarette, puts it to the flames of the burning corpse and brings it to his lips, taking a victorious puff from it. Suicide * '''Drive-By: '''A defeated Snow falls down to his knees. Soon a low rider car comes up full of Snow's fellow gang members, looking in disgust of their fallen leader. Snow looks at them and says “Do it, homies.” They proceed to pull out pistols and pump him full of lead. The last shot makes Snow's head exploded, his headless corpse slumps to the ground. Arcade ''OG Snow/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro OG Snow comes in the stage in the passenger side seat of a low rider with a beautiful woman as the driver (Said driver switches between Caucasian, African-American, Latina or an Asian.) When the car comes to a stop, Snow hops out of the car and it speeds away. He cracks his knuckles and says “Let's get this fucking party started!” Victory Pose OG Snow lights up a cigarette and looks at the opponent and says “Fucking pansy,” before walking away. The scene changes to a nightclub where Snow is sitting in the VIP booth. Two woman fawning over him while he drinks champagne from the bottle and bobbing his head to the music. Trivia * The Counting Game Killing Blow is based on Jason Mewes scene in Dogma where he does something similar. * In the Burned Alive Killing, OG Snow uses a flaming body to light a cigarette, Troy from the orginal Saints Row does the same thing to Victor Rodriguez. * OG Snow's ending has some things in common with Mileena, both accend to a big position only to lose it, only differnce is Mileena managed to escape. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dark Winter characters Category:Death Sport characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters